


Aftermath

by spobydeckerstar



Series: spencer and toby one shots [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars, spoby - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spobydeckerstar/pseuds/spobydeckerstar
Summary: What happened to 3x24 after Spencer and Toby made up and stayed the night together.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a spoby one shots series.

Spencer  woke up with an incredible headache, she looked across the bed at the sight of her boyfriend ... Ex boyfriend - she still did not know for sure -, sleeping with her bare wrist curled in the sheet.

The memories of recent events came back hard causing her to close her eyes again. Over the last few weeks her life has been a mess, since she discovered that Toby was helping Mona in -A team and Mona making her believe he was dead, she in Radley, she kidnapping a six-year-old boy resulting in Aria and Ezra's break up, Spencer seeing Toby alive, they spending the night together.

Spencer knew he shouldn't have given up so quickly after everything Toby had put her through, but just the sight of him so sad and sorry looking at her as if she were his entire world made her lose her mind completely.

"All I did so I could protect you," he said last night at the bar, and despite the wonderful night beside him, Spencer still didn't know if she truly believed in it.

As if he knew she was having second thoughts, Toby woke up staring at her with his beautiful blue eyes still sleepy.

"Spence," he mumbled softly in a hoarse voice - "good morning." Toby grinned. Standing beside her, spending all night having Spencer in his arms, making love, it was like heaven compared to the hell of having to stay away from her.

"Good morning." She could not help but smile too. Toby was there, he really was there alive and next to her. He pulled her down so that she lay on his chest, placing a quick kiss on the top of her head. Toby held her as if he would never let her go again.

Spencer sighed audibly and began to spread kisses along Toby's chest to drive away the thoughts that still haunted her.

"We need to talk." He stopped her when Spencer tried to climb onto him. Not that Toby didn't want to sink into her and forget about all the problems, but he had to make her believe and understand his reasons. He knew Spencer Hastings too well to know that she had not fully forgiven him yet.

Toby sat on the bed, pulling her to do the same. She was wearing his shirt as usual and somehow, this gesture gave him hope that everything could go back to the way it was, especially after what would happen that night when they would be finally free from Mona, Red Coat, and all that nightmare.

"What I said yesterday, about being protecting you, I need you to trust me."

I want to believe, but everything I've been through these past few days, I thought you were dead!" - Spencer shook her head trying to escape the image of the body she thought was his in the woods, a few tears fell without permission with that thought.

"Hey, look at me," he tenderly lifted her face. "Words cannot describe how sorry I am for having fallen for Mona's game and making you suffer, if I could go back in time, I would change what happened, but I was lost, Spencer, I knew there was something going on and you didn't want to tell me what was wrong. I needed to find out and put an end to it."

"You don't understand!" She did not mean to yell at him, but she and her friends knew better than anyone else what -A was capable of "There's no way to end this game while Mona, Red Coat, or whoever is in charge decides to stop or is caught."

Toby pulled her into a hug by wrapping her tightly in his arms, Spencer let herself be carried away crying all the tears that had been stuck for so long "Shh ... Everything will be fine," he soothed her "Today will be the end, I will not let anything bad happen to you, you have my word."

"Don't leave me again." Spencer murmured dully, not wanting to separate an inch from Toby.

"Never."

And for now, everything was perfect.

"I need to go to school." She spoke a few minutes later, but made no mention of moving away from him.

"Five more minutes?" - Toby asked giggling, he also didn't want to let her go - "You could stay for coffee, I could bring it here in bed for you."

"It sounds perfect, Tobes," Spencer said willingly, she'd love to be able to stay there all day. "But I'm going to be late, I still need to go home before school." She finally dared to walk away, Spencer wiped her tears and smiled to him - "I love you."

"I love you too." Toby replied before kissing her sweetly and long. They still stayed there for a few minutes more, just enjoying each other's company, regaining some of their lost time. They went over the details of the plan they had made for put a definite end to -A again before Spencer left, everything needed to work out perfectly this time.

They said goodbye to each other counting the time when they would be together again.


End file.
